This invention relates to a package for a microelectronic device and a method of making such a package, and in particular, a package configured to provide for a high degree of heat dissipation for a microelectronic device bonded directly to a base of the package.
A microelectronic device, such as a semiconductor device, typically includes a semiconductor chip having a series of bonding conductive pads for electrically connecting the chip to other components of an electrical circuit. Semiconductor chips are typically made with a substrate of silicon, gallium arsenide or other semiconductor material. The bonding conductive pads are electrically connected to conductive leads of a lead frame disposed adjacent to the chip. The electrical connections may be made, e.g., by wire bonding the conductive pads to the conductive leads using ultrafine lead wires.
The semiconductor device and portions of the lead frame are usually mounted in a protective package. After the electrical connections are made, the semiconductor device is encapsulated and completely sealed within the package to protect the device.
During operation of the semiconductor device, various portions of the semiconductor chip may become hot. If heat generated by the semiconductor chip during its operation is not dissipated from the package, the frequency of the operating chip may be altered from its designated operating frequency thereby adversely affecting the performance of the device. Further, excessive heat retained by the package may damage the chip itself. To avoid frequency alteration and overheating of the device during its operation, various heat removal techniques have been suggested.